Malice Melodies
by PlagueRatsEA
Summary: "With each step I take, my heart rises to the point of an unbearable crease in terror and fright. She knows I can hear her, and I know for sure she's waiting. It's like a never ending façade. It hurts so much I want to die."  Horror/Mature Rating  Stan
1. iT hUrTs So MuCh I wAnT tO dIe

"_Mommy's gots a smile of a thousand angels"_

I step on the wooden floor, the sound letting out a chilling creak. With each step I take, my heart rises to the point of an unbearable crease in terror and fright.

"_Yet her smiling face never reaches me"_

Softly her words trickle to the core of my shivering pores. She knows I can hear her, and I know for sure she's waiting.

"_Daddy's gots a blade with a pretty shine and"_

I can scarcely see her hair as I slowly seep into the room. She's in the dark corner, the walls dripping in decay and the fur rug splattered in a brown flake that long ago was blood.

"_Since he made mommy sleep deeply"_

Her brown hair is musky and clumped together, and her once pale skin is clotted with dirt and flakes of blood. Her skin is so moist that it even had an almost dead color and a yellow undertone. Pieces of her skin where pealing off but instead of blood a dry careless fume of puss lingered, as if etched in her arms and legs.

"_He's coming after poor little me"_

Her long clumped hair looks as if it hasn't been washed in decades and it covers her face. I can only stare at the blur of cracks that reveal any skin of her face.

"_He's gots a malice smile and a toothy grin and"_

She has, what seemed to have been white, now almost brown and yellow and a sickly green dress hanging in her body. The lacey pink in the bottom is now so brown I dare say it looks black.

"_A glimmer of hate in his shiny eyes"_

Across the room of her, taking in the disturbing, putrid site, I decide to step forward. Terror still ringing in my veins, but despite that, I still hold on to her distinct and soothing voice.

"_And since mommy can't come to protect me"_

She starts to raise her head slowly and almost eternally, I stop my steps and watch, my insides curling inward with the sharp suspense. I then see her eyes, the sclera yellow and rotting, despite that her pupils are glowing blue, almost angelically beneath the grotesque appearance. Her dark blue lips so dry and chapped, and her pale skin so rancid it hurts to look.

"_He stabs me in the neck and makes me…"_

She stops singing, her voice layering a predicting echo in my ringing ears. She just stares at me for the longest while, not for a split second moving her eyes in any other direction but to mine. It's inhuman, the way her eyes don't glaze over, the way her pupils don't irritate, or how her stare doesn't rustle with the wind from the rusty open window in the room. Then again, that makes me notice how my own eyes lay still and untouched by involuntary needs. How it has seemed for hours and days and years that we look at each other, unmoving and unraveled. Sore in movement and completely and utterly still as the ringing silence that envelopes and engorges our presence seeps in with her anticipating finish.

"…_die" _

She finishes, almost a whisper, so hoarse you could cry from the heavy feeling of betrayal hiding and cornering her tone. Terror subsides, but wavers in my core. She sang that her mother's smile was so beautiful that it compared to an angels. Even with this rancid face and decaying soul, I want to see her smile, see her glow in brilliance. So I reach out to her, I want to touch her. I reach out so leisurely it almost seems like the air is as thick as mud. For a moment, the need to protect her overwhelms me, makes me whole, kills this terror, and sings a lullaby of hope. And for a moment she almost smiles at me. Almost.

Then she screams. Bloody murder; so macabre it crushes your bones. Her head swinging down, making her hair cover her face once again. I cover my ears and grit my teeth. It's so loud I want to die. It's so painful I can't stand it. I just wanted to help. I just wanted to see her smile. What's going on? Why does she hate me? What is she scared of?

Still, she keeps screaming, and by now my ears are bleeding. She takes no pause for breathe and shows no sign that she needs one. It's like a never ending façade. A never ending torture. It hurts so much I want to die. Despite that I still want in my heart to see that smile, to see her light. So I reach, despite the pain, despite the crushing screech that scrapes my ears. It's so loud my eyes and nose are starting to bleed. Blood is pouring from my mouth and gaping, flooding wherever it leads. So I reach, to hear her sing once more before I die, to make her stop this fatal song. As I am halfway to her, her hands flare up and grabs my arm, crushing it, breaking it, snapping it in half. I can't even hear my own scream over hers. She won't stop. And when I look at her, her eyes are bleeding, but not like mine. Mines are bursting with pain, hers are like subtle tears streaming gracefully down her cheeks.

I fall to my knees and grab the side of her face with my other hand. I thought the act as a sign of peace and comfort, but she screams louder and my heart literally bursts and floods my lungs. Before I breathe my last breathe, I see her lips turn from dark blue to black.

Then I wake up.

I wake up screaming and crying and shaking and my mind is so mad I can't see straight. I clutch my hair and scream into my lap with eyes stung open, bloodshot with horror. The bedroom door opens and the lights turn on and I hear light footsteps lead to my way. I can't stop screaming, it's like the girl's screech of death was given to me and I can't stop even though my throat doesn't seem like it can take it anymore. It hurts so much I want to die.

Then I feel warm, soft, worried hands wrap around me. My mother's scent blows to my conscience. I then realize that I'm alive, alive and in my room. I'm in my room and scaring my family, again. I stop screaming, gasping and coughing. My mother pats and rubs my back. I realize I'm in a sweat and my head is drenched with it.

"Calm down, Sweetie. It's only me." My mother sooths.

I start to cry again, this time a wrenching, gurgled sob brakes and I'm shaking so hard I almost think there's an earthquake.

"Calm down! Jeesh, it was only a nightmare." I hear my dad say, half drunk, half asleep.

"Randy! Can't you see the state he's in now! This has been happening every night for the past two months. Aren't you in the least bit worried!" My mom yells angrily, her voice shaken with worry.

I hear my sister scoff and mumble, "Tuuuuurd…" before I hear her steps walking away to her room.

"Whatever. He's just doing this to get attention, and you're feeding into it, Sharon. I'm going back to bed; I've been working all day so I deserve some God damn sleep." My father whines.

"Randy!" My mother screams, but holds me tight and protective as I hear my father's steps lead away.

"It was the g-girl again." I managed to say between chokes of sobs.

My mother said nothing and just kept petting my hair.

"She sang the s-s-song again. T-the one about her d-death." I weep.

After a long silence my mother squeezed me tight and said, "Don't worry, baby. I'll get you a therapist as soon as day comes. We'll figure out a way to stop this dream. So don't worry." She sooths.

I nod, still shaking. It's at the point where I don't even care if I need to go to a therapist, as long as this nightmare stops and I can get my sleep. As long as I don't bother my family in the middle of the night. As long as I never hear the girl's gorgeous song ever again. It hurts so much I want to die.

The bell rings and I brake from my half slumber and smack my head down the desk hard. A roar of laughter erupts around me in the classroom.

"Stanley Marsh!" The teacher yells from her desk. "You dare fall asleep in my class as I'm lecturing!"

The students are rising, containing laughter as they exit the class. I see Kyle, Kenny, and Butters waiting for me outside the door. I hurry to gather my stuff and push them in my book bag.

"If you want to play it like that, then next class's test of my lecture today is worth 40% of your grade this quarter! If you fail I will call your parents and issue an administrative detention! You are excused."

I smile an apologetic smile and wave goodbye at my teacher rolling her eyes. Then I dash out the door and see my friends, and Butters, outside. Kenny is chuckling, pointing at me immaturely, while Kyle is face palming himself and shamefully shaking his head as if he was a disappointed mother that just found out her child was a fucking moron. And Butters… well he just gleefully smiled like he always did.

"Jeez, Stan. This is like the 5th time this week and it's only Wednesday." Kyle said in a bitter scold.

"Mmhfh ah dmmha mm hmmh hmm hrmmhmr hmm hmh hm mrhm. (Dude, I gotta say this is the funniest one this week.)" Kenny mumbles behind his orange parka.

"Ya know, Stan. If you keep on not sleepin' right, ya gonna be all grumpy and m-mean." Butters said, blushing.

Why was he blushing? Oh well, that's an easy one. He's the typical cute, Lolita boy character who somehow has a permanent blush on his face. It's so Mary Sue-ish it hurts. It's so fucking annoying it hurts, or makes me _want_ to hurt _him_.

"Yeah yeah…" I say yawning profoundly as I start walking to the next class.

"See this is what I mean, Stan. You look like you barely sleep and next thing you know it you're going to buy so much coffee to keep you up. Then you'll end up looking like a jumpy crack addict and steal Tweek's place in life." Kyle jokes harshly, if that even makes sense. Let's just say it was a bitter sarcasm. Yeah, that sounds better.

"Oh hamburgers! And then you and Tweek'll have to fight and see which one wins. And if Stan'll win that'll mean that poor old Tweek wouldn't be Tweek anymore." Butters said bumping his knuckles, actually serious.

We all just stop walking and stare at him oddly.

"Jesus Christ, Butters." I say, pressing my fingers to the bridge of my nose.

"Well gee, Stan. I think your lack of sleep has affected your eyesight, cause I don't see Jesus Christ anywhere." He said with a sheepish smile before giggling like a little kid who was just tickled.

Kyle face palms, I press my fingers to the bridge of my nose and sigh, and Kenny just stands there like the little decoration he is.

Anyways, we walked to our next class and I had to go with Butters and separate from Kyle and Kenny. Not to mention Clyde and Craig are in my next class. Great, the bike-curious, the dumbass, and the asshole in one class. That's why I hate math. Never ending numbers and retards at my side. At least Jimmy and Timmy are there, they're pretty cool, except maybe Jimmy who always makes lame jokes.

"Well hiya, fellas!" Butters chirped.

Craig just flipped him off and Clyde waved while sitting in the lap of that Kevin kid. Which by the way, there are only three homosexual couples in South Park High. At least the ones that I know of. Those couples are Clyde (Clyde is bisexual actually) and that Asian kid (Kevin), Bebe and Wendy (yeah, Wendy and I broke up in the 7th grade and in 9th grade she started going out with Bebe Stephens), and Kyle and Cartman. Dude, the thought of my super best friend kissing that fat lard of ass is disturbing, especially seeing them fight every fucking day even though they've been dating since last year.

Jimmy smiles and Timmy just shouts out his name. I wave nonchalantly and sit down. I yawn and put my head down, waiting for the teacher to come in and start class. See? I'm just a normal guy with semi-normal friends in a semi-normal school with average grades, living in a weird ass town. I'm normal, that's the point. I don't have any troubles or any horrifying memories as a child (well the shit that usually goes down in South Park doesn't count). I'm not a psycho or a morbid lover. I don't really watch horror movies (at all) and just stick to good old comedies. I don't read much, nor do I really play horror video games, just awesome normal ones.

All that doesn't fit into the equation of _why _I'm always dreaming of this girl. The girl with the calming voice, or the disturbing words. The girl with decaying skin or yellow sclera with a shining blue glow in her pupils. The girl with dark blue lips that turn darker with each blood soaked tear she sheds. The girl with screeching screams in the lingering silent. Why do I dream of her sitting in the dark corner with a rancid face and clotting hair? Why do I feel her overwhelming loneliness and her shadow of a smile? Her haunting words are drenched in my mind, drowning my thoughts. All I hear are her words, and all I think of is her melody. Her hoarse whisper hurts so much I want to die.

Absent minded, I start to hum her melody at the outside lunch table. I'm sitting next to Kyle as he sits next to Fatass. Butters is sitting in front of me and Kenny is next to them with Pudding in his arms. Not pudding as in food, his girlfriend pudding.

"Watcha singin', Stan?" Butters ask.

"Huh?" I look up, processing what he just said. "Oh, just some song I know." I say as I play with my unidentified slosh in my lunch tray with my spork.

"What's it called?" Kyle asked, curious.

"I-I don't know, really. It's not even a real song. It just pops up in my dreams a lot." I answer.

"How's it go?" Pudding asks.

"Um, well it's not… it's kind of weird. Not really pleasant." I said, nervously.

"Like Manbearpig weird, or Garrison weird." Cartman interjected.

"Like horror movie weird." I answer.

"But you don't even like horror movies." Kyle said.

"Pussy." Cartman laughs under his breathe. Kyle smacks his arm while I glare at him.

"Mmph mmph hmm, Mphrmm. (Just sing it, Stan.)" Kenny said.

I pause for a moment and think if I should. I sigh and give up. "Fine, but don't say I didn't warn you."

"Well go on." Pudding says.

"Oh hamburgers…" I hear Butters say.

"_Mommy's gots a smile of a thousand angels_

_Yet her smiling face never reaches me_

_Daddy's gots a blade with a pretty shine and _

_Since he made mommy sleep deeply_

_He's coming after poor little me_

_He's gots a malice smile and a toothy grin and_

_A glimmer of hate in his shiny eyes_

_And since mommy can't come to protect me_

_He stabs me in the neck and makes me die" _

I finish singing, and gulp dryly from saying those words out loud, and also from saying them to my friends. I look up from my slosh of lunch tray and find everyone is staring at me like I'm the bitch from _The Ring_.

"Dude…" Kyle says.

I grab my lunch tray and slam it to the trash can nearby me. I get up and say, "See, this is why I didn't want to fucking sing it." I leave and I go to the back of the school near the dumpster where the Goth kids hang out. They aren't here today. It's Tuesday and they only come to smoke here every other day and today's not that day. I hear footsteps and see Kyle and (ugh) Butters come out and walk towards me.

"What do you two want? You want to send me to a fucking institution or call 911 and report 'possible serial killer kid, needs counceling'." I say bitterly.

"Stan." Kyle says, staring at me seriously. "Is your father hitting you or your mother? How about your sister, is she okay?"

I'm… appalled. Shocked and confused. Offended and pissed off.

"What?" I say in a growl.

"I mean, Randy doesn't seem like the type to hit his kids, but then again he drinks a lot and is known to be a bit…" Kyle continues.

"Of a retard, yeah, I know. Despite that, my dad never hit me or my mom, and no one even thinks of messing with the she-bitch." I continue, "It's just some stupid reoccurring dream that really has nothing to do with me and I really don't know why the fuck I'm dreaming it. It's just some dead girl singing it in a decaying room and when I try to comfort her she screams so loud and won't stop and then makes my ears and eyes bleed and when I try to touch her she grabs my arms and breaks them and then I die."

"Oh hamburgers. It's gotta mean somethin', right?" Butters said bumping his fists.

I shrug.

"How long have you dreamt this?" Kyle asked.

"For a bit more than 2 months. I wake up screaming and stuff but don't worry; my mom is looking for someone to interpret dreams." I reassured.

"Stan." Kyle said.

"What?" I ask, annoyed.

"I can interpret dreams easily." He said like it was nothing.

I just stare at him like he was fucking Jesus Christ himself as he killed that fucking pope that Easter I was in 4th grade. "Dude…" is all I can say.

"Just come to the table. I have nothing else left to do today, since all I have is art and drama, fuck I hate drama, so we can skip and I can tell you what your dream means." Kyle offered.

"Wait a minute, fellas. I wanna come too, but I can't skip school, I'll get grounded for sure!" Butters said.

"Don't worry, Butters, the principal and teachers like me so I can crease my way through without your parents finding out." Kyle says.

And before I can tease him calling him a Nerd King, Cartman comes out of nowhere (I swear he's a fucking ninja sometimes… though it's hard to believe cause he's so fat) and says, "I knew it, I knew you were a sneaky Jew! Using your nerd powers for evil. Where's your morals Kyle? Your precious ethics! You're so Jewish it hurts!" Cartman teases.

I see Kyle fuming with rage. He then kicks Cartman square in the… area you would not want to be kicked if you were a guy, and screams, "Fuck you, fatass!" And starts to leave, signaling for Butters and I to follow.

We do and as we start walking we hear Cartman whine, "Guuuuys! I wanna come too."

"Well hurry up then, r-tard." Kyle said pouting and I could see a blush tint in his cheeks. It must be nice, to love someone.

With that thought we all walk to the park and Kyle and I start swinging on the swings as we talk while Cartman is trying to fit his big fat ass in one of the poor swings and Butters is playing with the sand.

"Why are we in a playground?" Cartman complains.

"Cause I like swings." Kyle says swinging up.

"I l-love playgrounds, fellas! I mean the swings are my favorite!" Butters chirp.

"Hey fatass, stop trying to fit your giant ass in the poor swing seat, let Butters on it." I said.

"Fuck you, Stan! You know, I bet your like, a wannabe ghost victim. Or like you are…" Carman starts before Kyle cut him off.

"Shut up, Eric. This is a dream, not a fucking ghost situation." Kyle said as he swung low.

Cartman whined and pouted fiercely as he made the big show to sit in the sand as Butters sheepishly went to the swing.

"Okay, so Stan, do you have a piece of paper and a pen or pencil?" Kyle asks me.

"I nod and stop the swings so I can get to my book bag. I take out the pencil and paper and hand it to Kyle who's already stopped swinging.

"No, write down in clear detail your dream on the paper and then bring it to me." Kyle says.

I shrug and go ahead and write my dream as detailed as I can. After about thirty minutes I come back to Kyle who's purposely kicking sand at Cartman who's complaining, but obviously is blushing, and all the while, Kyle is giggling and trying to aim at Cartman's face with each kick. Butters is simply lost in his own world, still swinging back and forth, oblivious. I give Kyle my paper and he reads it for about a minute or three and then stares at it, it becomes a bit awkward.

"Dude, I didn't think it'd be this… well dude your dream is fucked up." Kyle finally said.

"Well what does it mean?" I ask impatiently.

"Wait a minute Stan, I can't just tell you by reading it. Interpreting dreams isn't magical or shit. There's actually a trick to it. Anyone can do it." He says taking my pencil.

He starts circling words. "You see, I circle the words that describe something you see. Not what happens, but what you see. Then I list them up and ask you some shit." He explains.

I nod my head and after he's done listing the words I wrote, he then makes a dash to each word.

"Okay, this could take a while, but this kind of thing only works with recent reoccurring dreams. Or really, really recent vivid dreams. Got it?" He asked.

I nod in response.

"So here's how it works. Clear your mind completely, and whenever I say a word, you say the first word or phrase that pops in your mind. No matter how stupid or funny or embarrassing. It won't work if you don't and it'll throw the whole thing off. Got it?" He asks.

I nod in response.

"Okay, so, blue." Kyle says.

"Bird." I respond.

"White."

"Cup.

"Hat."

"Yellow."

"Hair" Kyle says.

"Girl." I say.

"Room" Kyle says.

"Keys" I say.

"Dark"

"Monster"

"Monster"

"Hiding"

"Corner"

"Claustrophobic" I say.

"Walls" Kyle says.

"Emptiness"

"Claustrophobic" Kyle says.

"Tight Space."

"Tight"

"Lost"

"Lost"

"Hunted"

"Hunted"

"Hiding"

"Wow." Kyle says. "So Dark and Corner really do connect."

"What does that mean?" I ask.

"It could mean the girl is hiding from something, someone."

"Wow, I never really thought of that."

"See how your subconscious works? Ok, Blood." Kyle continued.

"Pain"

"Pain"

"Lullaby"

Kyle give me a look like he's confused. "Lullaby."

"Child"

"Child"

"Girl"

"Girl"

"Trouble"

"Trouble"

"Protect"

"Protect"

"Love"

"Love"

"Want"

"Want"

"Food"

Kyle chuckles. "Okay, dude. I think we got a little far with this, but, Food"

"Eat"

"Eat"

"Death"

"Death?" Kyle asks.

"I dunno, thought of dead animals."

"Animals"

"Help"

"Help"

"Love"

"Okay, so we went in a circle. So you say that in your dream, you really wanted to help the girl and see her smile, right?" He asks.

"Yeah, so?" I ask.

"So in your dream, you're in love with the girl." He concludes.

"What? That's stupid." I say.

"Well you are in love with the girl, in your dreams of course." Kyle insists.

"Okay, so how does that…" I stop when I see something that made my blood turn cold and my heart stop.

There she stood. The girl that haunted my dreams like a vacant lie. Like a buzzing fly that cannot be squashed. She stood there, from a distance a swirl of fog dancing around her slim, rotten body. Someone would have to squint to see her, yet, I could see her so clearly. Too clearly. Far too clearly, you couldn't even imagine. Her clotting hair parted slightly to reveal her yellow sclera and bright blue pupils. Her black lips dead and far etched a frown so deep. Her fists clutched and her legs were tight. Her eyes showed no emotion, just death, but her body language was pissed. Almost as if containing rage.

I sucked in my breathe and just stared, almost shitting my pants. Kyle looked at me curiously then at the back of him. He turned back.

"What are you staring at?" He almost laughed, nervously.

"You can't… see it?" I said, trying to find the words in my head.

All I could think of was, _"She's here. She's fucking here! Out of my head, out of my subconscious. Outside in the real world. The only place I thought I could escape from her, and yet, she's here."_

"No," He looks again. "I just see a tree and fog, dude."

"Can't you see a person!" I almost scream, nerves getting to me.

Kyle looks a bit shocked at my lash towards him. He checks again. "Yeah, so?"

My mind snapped to his attention. "You can see her!"

"Yeah, just some girl. Jeez, don't be so paranoid. You really are becoming like Tweek." He joked.

"It's… it's her. The girl from my nightmares." I say, so soft Cartman or Butters couldn't hear.

Kyle looked shocked and looked back. He squinted, and I knew even though he did, he couldn't see her as clear and vivid as I did. It was like she stood afar, but I still saw each detail of her as if I were close to her.

"She does look kinda dirty, but maybe you're overreacting." Kyle said.

I shake my head. "No, I know it's her. It's fucking her. Outside my head… what is she doing out of my head?" I say outloud.

"Dude, she's mouthing out something." Kyle said.

My heart jumped in terror, adrenaline rushing. I paid attention to her putrid black lips. _"…Die…"_ they mouthed out.

"_They…. will…..die…."_ she mouthed. I caught a glimpse of her teeth, almost purple and brown, some even black. They had a sharp gloss on them that shined as she opened her mouth.

"Who…" I asked out loud in a whisper, I saw Kyle stare at me confused out of my peripheral vision.

"_Him, her, everyone. I'll kill everyone."_ She mouthed.

"Why…" I asked, my voice cracking in fear.

"_Because I love you too."_ She mouthed.

I just stood there, still in terror, the confession didn't subside it.

"_I love you and I want you all to myself."_ She mouthed.

"Don't…" I whispered.

She didn't mouth anything, she just grinned a malice smile, a toothy grin. Just like in the song.

I wanted to run, but I stayed. I still don't know why.

Then she mouthed, _"I love you, and __**it hurts so much I want to die**__."_

I gasped and when Kyle looked back again, she took a step forward. I abruptly stood up, startling Kyle, Butters, and Cartman.

"Now! Fucking NOW!" I shrieked. The three looked at me like I was Al Gore.

_Mommy's gots a smile of a thousand angels_

_Yet her smiling face never reaches me_

_Daddy's gots a blade with a pretty shine and _

_Since he made mommy sleep deeply_

_He's coming after poor little me_

_He's gots a malice smile and a toothy grin and_

_A glimmer of hate in his shiny eyes_

_And since mommy can't come to protect me_

_He stabs me in the neck and makes me die" _

She started to sing as she kept walking, slowly and leisurely. The three recognized the song from when I sang it at lunch. Kyle was the first to react.

"Holy shit, man! You're right! It's her!" He screamed. "Dude, what does she want!"

"She said… she said she loves me so much that she will kill everyone because she wants me all to herself." I said.

Kyle just looked at me, who was still staring in terror at her, and to her. She was closer.

Butters shrieked and I snapped out of it. I ran to him and grabbed his hand.

"Kyle, Cartman, we have to run to a house. Anything!" I scream.

"Like running to a house can really keep a supernatural being away!" Cartman shrieked.

I ignored him because for some reason in me, I knew it was the best chose.

They both start running full speed while I am running with Butters to the neighborhood. I can still hear her sweet and soothing song, but it is definitely not soothing at the moment. It's terrifying and I just want her to stop. Why does she even love me? When I tried to help her, to comfort her, she screamed, broke my arm and killed me! So why now? Why me? Out of all the fucked up shit that happens in this town, all of it is incomparable to this!

We run, adrenaline pumping through us, Cartman's house, the closest one by. His mother isn't home and we are alone in a giant house, being chased by a crazy rotting girl who wants to kill us all but me. Maybe even me. Either way, I don't want to see my friends, and Cartman, die. We lock the door and start panting. There is a wave of sheer relief that collides with a distinct victory, but all of that is shattered when we hear a slam in the door.

"_Stan…"_ she says behind the door.

"Please go away, don't hurt them! They didn't do anything to you!" I scream.

"_Stan…"_ She said again.

"Dude, I don't like this. Some creepy chick is chasing us!" Cartman screamed.

"Shut up, fatass! Can't you see your burying your own grave!" I scream.

"_Stan…"_ The girl starts,

"_Broken glass cuts too deep_

_Singing words may not clean_

_Still my heart wants to feed_

_With latent love that shouldn't mean_

_Clever words without distain_

_Don't be fed with lies again_

_If you cry I'll die of pain_

_And if I am left alone_

_I'll make the sky rain_

_Sshh, never dare to ask why_

_It hurts so much I want to die"_

She finishes and then there is silence. I look past the hole in the door and she isn't there anymore. She's gone. I look back at the guys and they all look like they're gonna shit their pants.

"Oh hamburgers! Stan, I don't wanna die!" Butters starts crying.

He runs to me and buries his head in my chest and clutches to me. I want to push him away, and I do try, but he won't budge. Kyle and Cartman are just processing through their minds what just happened.

I don't know what that means. The poem. I know it's a declaration of love, but some words I didn't get. Especially the last line. It bothers me, because I've been thinking those words for a while now, and to see her mouth it in the park, and hear her say it out my door. It makes me shiver. I want to cry and scream, but I hold it in. I hear Butter's sobs brake out on my chest.

Kyle comes over and pats Butter's back. "It's going to be fine, Butters." He said, his face obviously knowing he's lying.

"Liar!" Butters scream, "She's gonna to kill everyone and there's nothin' we can do to stop her!"

I pat Butter's head and hold it in place, still calming my own nerves.

Then, I hear the howling wind blow outside, and I know this is going to be a long, dreadful night.


	2. pReGnAnT sIlEnCe

There is a moment of euphoric in the midst of madness and terror when you listen to your fast tempo breathing in the middle of the night. Especially after the fright that pushed my nerves past a cliff. Part me of wants to give in, give in to the fate that was decided by what I thought to be an illusion. The other part wants to fight, fight with this wild and crazed passion hollow by the void of horror.

We are sleeping in Cartman's house, in his room. We are in pairs. I'm with Butters and Kyle and Cartman are in the other pair, obviously. We've decided that each person will be with the other at ALL times no matter what. Despite that, as much as I complained that I would be stuck with Butters, I'm thankful and it puts my nerves at ease. His presence, any presence, makes me a bit saner. I've accepted the girl in my nightmares is out of my head, that she plans on killing everyone around me (maybe even me) because she is in love me. I've accepted that, I really have. Thing is, what I haven't accepted is that she's gone.

We haven't heard from her nor seen her after she recited her poem out of Cartman's front door. We locked all the doors and windows. Cartman's mom is away, he doesn't know when she'll come back, so we are alone for now. The three of us (excluding Cartman) called our parents and told them where we were going to be. My mother was worried, mostly because she was afraid I'd wake up screaming in my friend's house. I told her it would be fine even though it wouldn't be. Tomorrows a school day, but I'm not so sure we will be able to go.

Despite that, I haven't accepted that she's gone. I have a heavy, pulsing feeling that she's watching us from outside the house. Our system in the house is to cover all windows and stick with our partner. It's now 12:32 in the morning and I haven't slept at all. Kyle is sleeping in Cartman's bed with him; they sleep as if nothing happened. It took about two hours to make Butters stop crying after the girl left. He just fell asleep 45 minutes ago. I'm against the wall, sitting down and Butters fell asleep on my shoulder, clutching my arm. Usually I would brush him off with disgust, but just the contact with any person right now makes me feel saner. Despite that, I can't stop trembling, even though I'm not cold.

I know her yellow sclera and blue pupils are watching me, like she can see through the walls. I try and shut my eyes and sleep, but her face just seeps into my mind whenever I shut them. I can't seem to make this madness end, so I rely on the sound of my breathing, matching with Butters. The tempo quickens and slows down; it's like an uneven rhythm. I start to think about her scream in my dream, how real the pain felt when I would wake up. I can't sleep. I can't eat. I want to escape, I want this to end. It's like she's driving me insane, I know she can see me, she's glaring at me. She's mouthing out words, songs, poems to me with her black lips. I know it, I can hear them being whispered in my ear, even though she's outside. I raise my hand abruptly and bury it into my face as tears of sheer desperation stream down my cheeks. When is this going to end? Will it ever end?

"Stan?" I hear Butters whisper.

I turn to him brushing away tears in my eyes. "Huh? What are you scared, Butters?" I ask.

"She's outside ain't she? That's why you're crying?" Butters says.

I just stare in silence and nod.

"I can feel her eyes on us. How do they look?" He asks.

"The sclera is like a foggy yellow and her pupils are a bright, mesmerizing blue. They look dead." I describe in whisper.

I notice that Butters is still clutching my arm as he asks, "Does she look pretty?"

"Kinda. It's weird. Her skin is rotting and her hair is clotted and dirty, so is her dress. Her lips are black and her teeth are sickly, but for some reason she's not that unappealing to look at." I say.

"What's her name?" Butters asks.

"I don't know. She never said." I say.

"Do ya love her?" Butters asks.

I pause to think. Do I? "I honestly don't know." I respond after a while.

He squeezes my arm tighter. "I want to meet her."

I turn to him with shock. "What!" I whisper loudly. "She wants to _kill_ you and you still want to meet her." I ask.

"She seems interestin' and I wanna meet the person who loves you the most." He says.

"She doesn't love me." I say bitterly.

"What?" Butters asked, confused.

"She doesn't love me. If she did she wouldn't do this to me, and she would know that if she kills my friends I'll never love her and I'll hate her. I'm already terrified out of my mind by her." I say.

"I guess so…" He says. After a long silence he asks, "What if she doesn't have a name?"

"Then she doesn't have a name." I answer.

"Do you wanna name her?" He asks.

I sigh, "What do you have in mind?"

"Pandora." He says.

"That's… fitting." I say.

"Then it's decided, if she doesn't already have a name, then we name her Pandora." He says.

After an endless silence I break it. "Hey Butters?"

"Huh?" He answers.

"Do you hate me?" I ask.

"Well geez, Stan! Why would ya say that?" He asks.

"Well I'm about to get you killed." I say.

"Well you can't predict that for sure." Butters says.

"You're too optimistic, Butters. We could all die, sooner or later. She's torturing me because I reached out to her. She wants me to go as insane as her, so I can cling to her. That's why she's doing all of this. This is a psychological game. She wants to see how far she can string to break me, and when she does I'll be too disorientated to push her away, then she'll play with me in the palm of her hand." I turn to him. "She'll kill you last, because she wants you to linger by my side so much that we will start to be closer and closer, so that when you die, it'll hurt me the most."

"If she's watchin' us, then she knows you know." He said.

"I know, but she'll do it anyways. She'll do it because she wants to see me squirm, she'll do it because I'm so predictable. She also knows that I'll do almost anything to make her smile." I say.

"You wanna see her smile?" He asks.

"Yeah, ever since she sang the last word to her song. I don't know why, but I want to see it so badly. Even though I know when I do see it it's over." I say.

"What'll be over?" He asks.

"I don't know. All I know is that it'll all be over. This whole massacre will end, but I don't want it to end with everyone dead, I don't want it to end once I'm insane." I say a tear streaming down my cheek.

Butters pulls my head to my shoulder and lets me cry on him. I clutch to his shirt because his embrace and comfort are the closest asylum to me. I want this night to be over, I want this nightmare to end. And as soon as I thought that, I fell asleep on Butter's shoulder and had a dream.

It was different this time; I wasn't in a dirty hallway walking into a decaying room following the soft lullaby of a girl. I was in an elevator and the walls were a dull yellow with gold flowers etched on the wall paper. The handles were wooden brown and when I looked up the numbers on the elevator scale were going down. When I looked to the side I see Butters, his hand holding mine. It feels soft, but weird. He's talking about how he saw a Terrance and Philip marathon last night over the jazzy elevator music. He's smiling and making cute poses with his hands, with that Mary Sue blush stamped on his porcelain cheeks. I feel oddly calm and serene and I smile as I watch his blonde hair bounce to his every small movement. Then the elevator beeps and the door opens, I look forward and the light calmness dissipates to a bone chilling terror as I see _Pandora_ on the other side of the empty lobby, her back on us.

Butters doesn't seem to mind, in fact he calls out to her. I just stay paralyzed with fear as she slowly, suspense fully turns her head. Her cluttered hair falls unevenly to her dirty back. She just looks at us with those dead eyes. Butters is happy and unaffected, he starts to walk towards her and my feet move by force, I can't stop my body as we walk towards her. She starts to turn more and I notice she's pregnant. She's holding a child's hand whose head is bowed down. She's pregnant and holding the hand of a child who looks about eight or nine. He has black hair and is wearing a tailored suit, but it looks so old. Like worn out. I look at their linked hands and her rotten ones are holding the child's soft healthy ones. We stop moving and I'm about a feet away from her and she's looking right up at me while Butters is saying how surprised he is that her son has gotten so big.

I stare unto her yellow sclera and her bright, stunning, blue pupils. She stares back and ignores Butters while he keeps on talking. Our hands are still linked and then Butters clutches my arm and announces our engagement. For some reason, I'm not surprised. She doesn't say anything and just stares at my eyes with her dead ones. The suspense is overwhelming; I don't think I can take it. I try to talk, but my mouth won't open.

"Why are you here?" A voice speaks and I swore it came from the child. I look down at him and he slowly raises his head as he says, "That's what you wanted to say, right?"

My eyes widen as I realize that's me eight years ago. Eight year old me is smiling a malice grin as he says, "I stole your tongue. Mommy gave it to me."

I dart my eyes to _Pandora_ while Butters starts to reach out to touch her. I realize that she will scream so I open my mouth to scream and tell him "don't" but nothing comes out. I reach my hand to stop him but it's too late.

For a moment everything is silent and she is the same. Then her hand grabs his and crushes it. Butters screams and I when I try to make her stop she pushes me and thrusts her entire hand through Butter's chest. He is crying and gargles out blood and I get up and run to him. He drops to the ground; stone dead and I catch his body and start to cry. She kneels down and turns my head to her with her blood stained hand. She rests her forehead to mine and starts to sing. I can't escape because I can't move even though I want to, and I really want to.

_"Mommy's gots a smile of a thousand angels_

Yet her smiling face never reaches me

Daddy's gots a blade with a pretty shine and

Since he made mommy sleep deeply

He's coming after poor little me

He's gots a malice smile and a toothy grin and

A glimmer of hate in his shiny eyes

And since mommy can't come to protect me

He stabs me in the neck and makes me die"

"You won't kill me like her daddy, right Daddy?" Eight year old me says after she's done singing.

I couldn't talk or move no matter how much I tried.

"Stan…" is all she says as she leans to kiss me with her black lips.

Before her lips touch mine I wake up screaming.

I'm screaming and drenched in sweat and the lights turn on and Kyle and Cartman rush to my side while Butters is trying to comfort me. I shut my eyes and bury my head in my hands as I scream so much my throat clenches.

"Jesus Christ!" I hear Cartman say.

"Stan! Stan, calm down! It was just a dream." Kyle says, patting my back.

My head is buried in my hands and knees and after screaming I start coughing hard so much I feel like I'm chocking.

"Butters what happened!" Cartman screams.

"I-I don't know! I was just sleeping and he started screaming!" He yelled.

"It's 5:00 AM for Christ's sake!" Cartman mumbles.

I'm still coughing hard. I'm gagging and coughing and I feel something clogged up in my throat.

"Oh my God! He's choking!" Kyle screams.

"W-what! Does anyone know the Heimlich!" Butters yells.

Before Kyle, who I knew was the only here who did know the Heimlich, could answer I coughed up something on the carpeted ground. It was two large cockroaches and a giant, jungle looking centipede. They splattered on the ground and squirmed in the puddle of my hacked up blood. I cover my mouth and stare at the insects that are squirming on their backs. Then I see a foot squish it, I look up and it was Cartman's, whose face was in disgust as he did it. I immediately got up and ran to the bathroom to throw up. I barfed in the toilet and the three of them were standing in the door way as I wiped my mouth.

"Jesus Christ…" was all Kyle could say.

I was panting as I rested my forehead on the edge of the toilet seat in exhaustion. "I want out!" Cartman said.

"You can't get out, don't you get it, fatass." I say panting. "The only way out is for all of you to die and for me to go insane."

"Did ya have the dream again?" Butters asked as he went to the towel on the rack and gave it to me.

"No, not the same, but she was still there." I say.

"Did she say anything, or do anything?" Kyle asked getting closer and kneeling to my level.

"She just sang the song and said my name. But she killed Butters." I said.

"What!" Butters screamed.

"You tried touching her and she broke your hand and stabbed her hand in your chest. Then you died." I said.

"Oh hambugers!" He shrieked.

"Anything else?" Kyle asked.

"She was pregnant." I said.

"Pregnant?" Cartman asked.

"And she was holding eight year old me's hand." I said.

"Wait, so you now and you as a kid were there?" Kyle asked.

I nod. "The eight year old me called me 'Daddy' and then she…" I stop midsentence.

"Then she what!" Kyle asks.

"She leaned down to kiss me and I woke up." I finish.

"Why was I there?" Butters ask.

"I don't know, but we were in an elevator and you were ranting about a Terrance and Philip marathon you saw last night and then when the elevator opened she was standing in the far end of a lobby and you smiled and waved at her like fucking nothing. Then you walked towards her and so did I, I couldn't stop my feet or my actions as much as I tried. Then you commented how big her son was getting and when you reached to touch her she killed you." I said, conveniently leaving the part out where Butters and I held hands and he announced our engagement.

"Was Cartman or I there?" Kyle asked.

I shake my head. "No, just Butters and I."

"Oh hamburgers, does this mean I'll die first!" Butters shrieked as tears started to stream down.

I shake my head. "No, you're dying last remember."

"Remember? You guys already know who's dying first and last?" Cartman asked angrily.

"No, all I know is that Butters dies last." I said.

"How do you know?" Kyle asked.

"Because that's what she's going to do for sure, I know this." I said.

"But why the fuck did insects come out of you!" Cartman says.

"I don't know!" I scream angrily.

"Well sorry for asking!" Cartman screams.

"Shut up the both of you!" Kyle screams. "I think it's because she kissed you, that's why you coughed… that up."

"Almost. She _almost_ kissed me." I correct.

Kyle rolls his eyes. "Sorry."

"Geez, you're so pissy." Cartman mumbles.

"You try to be stalked by a fucking dead psycho girl and then have her traumatize you in your dreams, then cough up insects and see how the fuck you feel, fatass."

"Smartass." He grumbles as he leaves the room.

"Eric! Don't leave by yourself!" Kyle screams to him. When he sees that Cartman ignored him he gets up and starts to leave. Before he leaves the room he turns back to Butters and me and says, "Stay together."

Butters just sits down next to me on the bathroom floor.

"Stan?" Butters says.

"What?" I say as I lean my forehead on the toilet.

"This is really happening isn't it? We're all gonna die, huh?" He said bumping his knuckles together.

"Yeah, you just realized that?" I say.

I hear him choke a sob. "I don't wanna die. I don't wanna see anyone die either." He cries.

"There's nothing you can do about it, Butters. You're going to die and I'll end up insane in her arms." I said.

He whipped his tears and sniffed, giving an adorably determined face and said, "Well, by golly, I'm not givin' up!"

"Butters, you're going to die." I repeated.

"I know, but I'm not dyin' anytime soon, ya hear! I'm not gonna let _Pandora_ get to me! And I'm not lettin' you go insane either, Stan!" He said.

"You're too optimistic…" I said before being interrupted by him.

"And you're too pessimistic! If you're gonna give up then she won already! I'm sorry, Stan, but I'm not gonna let someone who's making ya cry win, and by golly I'm gonna make you s-smile again." He said.

I just sigh. "Fine, I'll try, but I'm not promising anything impossible."

"Good, we got a start!" He said "Well, come one, Stan! We gotta get ready for school."

"You don't want to loose, but you're willing to risk your life by going outside?" I said.

"If she wanted to get us, she could've gotten us in here. It's not like houses have force shields." He said.

I just stare at Butters amazed. "You know you're smarter than you look, Butters."

"Well gee, thanks Stan." Butters said bumping his knuckles and showing his Mary Sue blush.

After all four of us are ready for school we all stand on the door just, watching it with a nervous face. We know we have to go, but we don't fucking want to.

"So, who's going first?" Cartman says.

"Is she out there?" Kyle asks.

I check the hole on the door and the windows. "No, she's not out. I don't feel her watching also." I say.

"Then should we go?" Kyle asks.

"Yeah…" Cartman answers unsure.

"I say we go!" Butters says throwing his fist in the air determined.

"That's the spirit, Butters!" Kyle says.

I take a deep breathe and open the door. There was nothing but the chill air and the melting snow. In that note, we started to reluctantly walk out the door. We walked side by side, looking behind us every now and then, to the bus stop. When we reached it we saw Kenny with Pudding there, Token and Tweek were there, they sometimes joined us. When we reached there we just stood in the awkward silence.

"Mmmh, hmrhm! (Yo, guys!)" Kenny greeted.

Kyle, Butters, and I waved as Cartman ignored Kenny as usual… he ignores everyone except sometimes Kyle.

"Hey Cartman?" Token suddenly spoke up.

Cartman turned. "What do you want you black asshole?" Cartman said.

Kyle smacked Cartman's head and Cartman whined a dramatic "ow".

"Jeez, thanks, fatass. I was going to say that I saw this creepy girl outside your house around 3 in the fucking morning." He said.

We all looked at him, frozen in terror. And by "we all" I mean the four of us.

"OH MY FUCKING JESUS TAP DANCING CHRIST! What if she's a, GAH, ghost or something! What if she's gonna kill us all!" Tweek screams as he tugs violently his hair and clutches to his coffee mug.

For once, Tweek's crazy paranoiac assumptions are correct.

Cartman laughs really loudly and obviously, "What, you're such a retard Tweek!"

"What did she look like?" I asked Token.

"I don't know, I didn't get a good look. I was sleeping at Clyde's house and when I got up for a midnight snack I saw her out the window. She was staring at the window upstairs where Cartman's room was. She looked kinda dirty, like she hasn't bathed in years. Then after a while, she looked behind and looked at me. Then she came and knocked on Clyde's door." Token said.

"Did you answer it!" Butters shrieked.

"Well yeah! She seemed like she seriously needed a bath, so after she went inside I left her to Clyde. Since he is staying home today cause there's a math test. When I opened the door she kept her head down, so I never really saw her face. But she had scratches and scabs and disgusting puss all over her skin. Her hair was so gross too, man. When I asked for her name, she just said she wanted to come in. Then when Clyde came out of the room to downstairs it was like 6:00 AM already so he said he'll take care of her while I'm in school."

"Oh my God." Kyle said.

"What?" Token asked.

"Clyde's fucking dead!" I screamed and started to run towards Clyde's direction.

"Wait what!" Token screamed.

I hear them all run behind me as I ran to Clyde's house. I knocked on the door and after a few seconds I backed up and slammed into it.

"Holy shit, dude!" I heard Token scream behind me.

I looked around and saw nothing, so I ran upstairs, the others following. When I reached upstairs I checked all the rooms, and then when I opened the bathroom I stepped on something wet. I realized it was blood when I looked down and then I looked up and saw a most horrifying sight. When the others came up some screamed, some gasped, and some murmured curses and prayers.

Clyde's blood was spread around the walls, covering the entire walls and mirrors and furniture of the bathroom. His body was cut up in pieces and thrown into the tub with the shower still on and the bathtub flooding the room and floor. Clyde's head was sitting on top of the tub's edge with a crazed, menacing grin and his eyes out of his sockets and in his mouth. I looked up and saw the ceiling and a message written up with blood.

_~Look at my smile, love. I made it just for you.~_

It was written elegantly on the ceiling as it dripped to the floor. I covered my mouth and ran out the house and vomited on the lawn, my breakfast splattered on the snow.

There's no way out of this, there really is no way out of this hell hole!


End file.
